Bad Habits
by Moony O'Craft
Summary: AU. El nuevo psiquiatra de Arkham tiene una paciente bastante peculiar, con ideas muy extrañas y el habito de cambiarles los nombres y personalidades a todos los que conocía
**_Disclaimer:_** DC comics, sus personajes e historias no me pertenecen, yo solo juego un poco con los desviaros que mi mente hace.

 ** _Advertencia:_** AU, en toda la santa ley.

* * *

— ¿Harleen Quinzel?—Inquirio el hombre, curioso, leyendo la historia en su mano, nada más que lo básico del paciente, datos personas, tiempo en el centro, cosas típicas y aburridas a las cuales no presto atención realmente, pero le intrigaba el porque ahora tenia aquella nueva paciente —Curioso nombre, supongo que ahora seré el encargado de sus sesiones y como avanza.

—Si, doctor Ker, es su nueva paciente— y el hombre acomodaría sus gafas para explicarse— No es que sea una interna nueva, en realidad es de mis pocas pacientes, pero por motivos — y parecería pensar un poco, terminaría de decir — donde mi atención es más requerida como director, será diferida a usted. Pero estoy seguro que podrá con ella sin ningún problema, no es violenta, la mayoría del tiempo— y emprendería camino con él a la habitación de la aludida— Pero déjeme advertidle, lo mas probable es que le de una personalidad de villano o héroe, como un comic de acción. No se asuste, es parte de sus delirios.

El otro hombre solo asentiría y ahora si trataría de ponerle atención a la historia entre sus manos. Pasaría de la foto, prefería ver como era al entrar y no una foto de quien sabe cuando. Según los datos escritos, era joven, unos 10 años menor que él, tenia solo un par de años allí y su historia pre-clínica se veía limpia, una buena estudiante, a demás de gimnasta a nivel olímpico, incluso al parecer, apunto de entrar al equipo nacional, y justo allí es donde había quiebre. Al parecer en una competencia se había lesionado bastante mal, y a pesar de tener pronostico de recuperarse, todos los sueños de seguir en competencias se habían esfumado, acarreando depresiones y con ello, todos sus delirios.

—Parece un caso un tanto típico, Crane, a que te llevo hacerla tu paciente— diría intrigado— a demás de la fantasía de imaginarte como un héroe de acción.

—Irónicamente. Me tiene de villano— y luego de meditarlo— quizás no tan irónicamente. Pero el detalle principal es que llego a cursar un par de semestres en psiquiatría, eso fue prácticamente lo que me llevo a tomar el caso. No se si decir casi colega sea lo mas correcto, pero si, sería eso— y se detendría frente a una puerta con el numero 22 en ella— bueno, espero que te vaya bien, Joseph— y le entregaría las llaves justo después de abrir la puerta, y sin más, se retiraría.

Al entrar, Joe, como le decían algunos de cariño, vería a la chica. Alta, rubia y de espaldas a él, y justo antes de poder decirle algo, una presentación, una llamada de atención, ella chillaría sin girarse a verlo.

—Me tenía cansada de esperar, "Doctor Crane"— dijo con notable burla a el titulo, para girarse hábilmente en una pirueta similar a una ballerina. Y al ver al hombre allí parado, lo detallaría, no era su supuesto terapeuta, eso cualquiera podía notarlo, pero era guapo, y su cara le era sumamente conocida, pero el problema es que no sabría de donde— ¿Dónde esta el espantapájaros?— pregunto curiosa, y luego divertida mientras enredaba un mechon rubio de cabello entre sus dedos —¿Batsy ya lo atrapo de nuevo?

Supuso que claramente el espantapájaros era su colega, lo dejaría pasar, estaba en observación y no debía perder ningún detalle con algún regaño, y evitaría preguntar por el supuesto "batsy". Aclararía su garganta y diría, claro, pero sin intención de intimidar.

—Señorita Quinzel, desde hoy yo seré su terapeuta. Espero la mayor colaboración posible de su parte. Yo soy el Doctor Joseph…

— ¿Te puedo llamar Joe? — interrumpiría la rubia, haciendo lo que parecía alguna maniobra de gimnasia. Pero él continuaría como si ella jamás hubiera hablado.

—Joseph Keer— y se sentaría en el sofá individual que había allí, esperando para poder comenzar la sesión. Más la chica le estaría mirando con los ojos azules abiertos de par en par, la boca en una perfecta "o" y en una pose mas normal, para empezar a saltar en su lugar, logrando que su cabello, recogido en coletas, empezara a moverse con ella. Y luego de unos instantes así, y de arquear una ceja, la rubia gritaría, casi lanzándose a él.

— ¡Señor J!— chillaria animada — ¡Ya vino por mi!— y se detendría cuando el hombre haga un gesto para que parase— Que buen disfraz, Señor J, y engañar al tonto de espantapájaros, ¿pero como burlo a Batsy?— inquiriría curiosa.

— ¿Señor J, Harleen?

—Puddín, ya no debes fingir, soy yo, ¡ya te reconoci!— diría entre emocionada y triste. Ya había reconocido el rostro, más como siempre, su amado parecía entretenido en molestarla— Soy yo, Harley, el arlequín, Harleen Quinzel, ¡recuerdas!— diría sumamente rápido— y tú eres el joker, muy buen nombre, señor J, Joe Keer— el aludido aun le vería curioso, y haría ademán para que ella se acostara en el diván, para seguir escuchándola y diría

—Pero, yo no soy ningún Joker, soy el Doctor Keer, tu nuevo psiquiatra.

—Pues te pareces mucho— y ya acostada le vería atentamente, para luego sonreírle de forma hasta burlista— y si no eres mi pudding, prepárate, luego de lo que contare, morirás por serlo— habría sonreído ampliamente la rubia y retorcido una de las coletas, para empezar a contarle todo sobre el supuesto "Joker". Ahora veía que le llamaba tanto la atención de Crane, la chica realmente era como un chiflado Arlequín de una corte real, pero al menos si lograba entretener. Serían sesiones muy interesantes


End file.
